staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Rue Wiertz 60 - Rola Parlamentu Europejskiego w unijnym systemie decyzyjnym; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:35 Wstaje dzie�; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:40 Wielkie sprz�tanie; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci skr�t 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po �smej; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:30 Snobs - odc. 26 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedyneczka - Co przynosi szcz�cie a co pecha; program dla dzieci; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Znalezisko; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:35 Teletubisie - odc. 155/156 (Teletubbies, season X Boots); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:05 Od przedszkola do Opola - Bogus�aw Mec; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:40 Kogutto - odc. 15; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wyje�d�am - zostaj�? ; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:25 Ruskie raz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomo�ci 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3283 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3498); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3284 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3499); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:50 Przed Eurowizj� - 1; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomo�ci 15:10 Obudzi� Ol�; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:45 Oczywi�cie - odc. 7; widowisko; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3285 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3500); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3286 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3501); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:35 S�siedzi - Tulipany na pokaz; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:05 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Koncert Trzech Konferansjer�w; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - �r�d�o Smerfno�ci odc. 26 (The fountain of Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Pi�tkowe kino akcji - Zaginiony w akcji (Missing in Action) - txt str.777 95'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1984); re�.:Joseph Zito; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Emmet Walsh, David Tress; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 22:05 Jeniec: Tak daleko jak nogi ponios� - cz. 1 (So weit die Fuesse tragen, 1) 80'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); re�.:Hardy Martins; wyk.:Bernhard Betterman, Andre Hennicke, Michael Mendl, Irina Pantaeva; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:35 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocnych mark�w - Cesarskie ci�cie (Midwives) 88' kraj prod.USA (2001); re�.:Glenn Jordan; wyk.:Sissy Spacek, Peter Coyote, Terry Kinney, Alison Pill; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zako�czenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek mi�o�ci - odc. 239/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:10 Statek mi�o�ci - odc. 240/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 �ycie w Afryka�skiej Cz�stochowie; film dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:40 Dw�jka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwyk�y �wiat natury - Odc 39/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na z�e - odcinek 202 Uparta babcia; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na �niadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.35 ; Pogoda: 9.20,10.10,10.40; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:40 �wi�ta wojna - Botanik (177); serial komediowy TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:10 S�siedzi - odc. 54 (255) Rewia Noworoczna; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 57/162 Czy tak? (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 I do?); serial kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:25 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co s�ycha�? (44); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:45 Kr�cio�a; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 13:10 Goryl (Wildlife Special.Gorilla) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:00 Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 13/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 413); reality show kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 7/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:40 Robin Hood - odc 9/13 To i owo o lojalno�ci (Robin Hood ep. A Thing Or Two About Loyalty); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro - odc. 27/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:55 Flesz Panorama; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 65. Spotkanie z Ballad� - Dom pod Fijo�em (2) ; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:00 Wielki Poker - odc. 5; teleturniej; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:00 Podr�e z �artem - Etiopia ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:20 Pogoda; STEREO 22:30 Sport Telegram 22:35 Biuro kryminalne - �mier� przyjdzie w nocy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:05 Ma�a Brytania - odc. 4 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:40 Sztuka kochania - txt str. 777 97'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); re�.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Joanna Trzepieci�ska, Piotr Machalica, Piotr Polk, Anna Romantowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ewa Zi�tek, Jerzy Bo�czak, Wiktor Zborowski, Bogus�aw Linda, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cie�lak; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:25 Talki z reszt� - odc. 4/6 Nowe dziewczyny Edzia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:50 Za�� si� - cz.I ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 02:35 Za�� si� - cz.II ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:20 Zako�czenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegl�d prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 06:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Go��; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:02 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:50 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 16/16 - Mistrz Jan; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Wielcy duchem - Billy Graham (Great Souls); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:10 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wielcy duchem - Billy Graham (Great Souls); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zako�czenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegl�d prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 06:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Rybnik 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Go��; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Ewangelia na dachach 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:02 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Kronika miejska - Katowice 17:00 Drobne sprawy 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:50 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Magazyn meteo 18:30 Aktualności flesz 18:40 Pomysł na weekend 18:45 Czwarta władza 19:15 Po godzinach 19:35 Śląsk jest pełny 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 16/16 - Mistrz Jan; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Wielcy duchem - Billy Graham (Great Souls); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:10 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wielcy duchem - Billy Graham (Great Souls); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zako�czenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Robin Hood: Książę złodziei - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Morgan Freeman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Christian Slater USA 1991 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Prawdziwy romans - thriller reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Christian Slater, Gary Oldman, Patricia Arquette, Dennis Hopper USA 1993 01:15 Polowanie na czarownice - dramat kryminalny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Henry Czerny, Gloria Reuben, Peter Ustinov USA/ Kanada 2002 02:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 793 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 45/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/13 Polska 2006 21:05 Superkino Góra Dantego - film katastroficzny reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton, Jamie Renée Smith, Jeremy Foley USA 1997 23:20 Vidocq - dramat kryminalny reż. Pitof, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Guillaume Canet, Ines Sastre, Andre Dussollier Francja 2001 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci skr�t 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomo�ci 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po �smej; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Jak podr�ujemy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:00 Karino - odc. 3* - Niebezpiecze�stwo; serial 09:25 Jest takie miejsce - Papieskie Wadowice.; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Oko ; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:40 S�ynne Koncerty Fortepianowe. Johannes Brahms - II Koncert fortepianowy B - dur op. 83; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 662; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomo�ci 12:10 Z�otopolscy - odc. 823* - Wojenne �cie�ki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Wielkopolska na weekend; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Scena wsp�czesna - Pan Gustaw i Matylda; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dzikie Pola; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:10 Jak w�drowne ptaki; reporta�; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Jak podr�ujemy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:15 Filmowa Encyklopedia �odzi i okolic - Wi�zienie przy ulicy D�ugiej. cz. 2; reporta�; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:30 �wi�ta wojna - The Kurczaks (246); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:40 Katy� - zbrodnia i wielkie k�amstwo; film dokumentalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:35 Hity satelity 18:50 Plebania - odc. 662; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podr� Bolka i Lolka - Dziki zach�d; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Z�otopolscy - odc. 823* - Wojenne �cie�ki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na weekend - Wielkopolska na weekend; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:05 M�wi si� .... ; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na z�e - odc. 279 M�oda staro��; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:05 Porozmawiajmy; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 23:55 �ossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:25 Moje dziecko jest Anio�em; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 662; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podr� Bolka i Lolka - Dziki zach�d; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci 01:55 Sport 02:00 Z�otopolscy - odc. 823* - Wojenne �cie�ki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na weekend - Wielkopolska na weekend; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 02:55 M�wi si� .... ; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na z�e - odc. 279 M�oda staro��; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 05:05 �wi�ta wojna - The Kurczaks (246); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 05:30 Katy� - zbrodnia i wielkie k�amstwo; film dokumentalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:05 Natalie Dessay (Natalie Dessay) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:55 Mi�o�� Furtwanglera (Furtwanglers Liebe) 68'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); re�.:Jan Schmidt-Garre; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:10 Muzyka rockowa - Legendy gitary - Nowe brzmienia (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Innovators Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:10 Nasz Kosmos, cz.1 (Notre Universe) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); re�.:Padro Son Jose; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:30 Rolando Villazon - Noc w Berlinie (Rolando Villazon - One Night in Berlin) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); re�.:Daniel Finkernagel, Alexander Luck; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:25 Fitzcarraldo (Fitzcarraldo) 150'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Peru (1982); re�.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Klaus Kinski, Jose Lewgoy, Miguel Angel Fuentes, Paul Hittscher, Grande Otelo, Peter Berling, Claudia Cardinale; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:05 G�osy naszych czas�w - Ian Bostridge (Voices of Our Time - Ian Bostridge); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:00 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - W Altanie - Aleksandra Gierymskiego; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:05 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:20 Imre Kertesz - tylko wspomnienia przynosz� ulg� (Imre Kertesz) 22'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1997); re�.:Anja Klabunde; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:55 Kino kr�tkich film�w - Balon 6'; film TVP; re�.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:05 Socjopaci - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Rawa Blues Festival - '92; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:30 Wiecz�r z oper� - Halka - Stanis�aw Moniuszko 128'; re�.:Maria Fo�tyn; wyk.:T. Zacharczuk, W. Kuzmienko; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:35 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:40 Co s�ycha� - Bli�ej rocka; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:05 Opus Jazz; reporta�; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:20 Piwnica Wandy Warskiej; program muzyczny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:55 Strefa - Ma�e jest wielkie - odc. 25 - Beggars Banquet II; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:20 Strefa - Poza Kontrol� - Monster; koncert; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Nina (Nina); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Brazylia (2003); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaraz jass - 2; koncert; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:35 Zako�czenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku